Doorbell
by WindPretear
Summary: Ever gotten in "the mood" with your special someone but it's always interrupted by something...or in Sasuke and Sakura's case, someone? Sasuke never hated the doorbell more than he does now. ReadXReview please! One-shot


**A/N: Hahaha, this is actually based off of a true story…didn't happen to me though! :D. I really thought it was funny so I decided I would write a SasuSaku pairing one-shot based on it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, i will never own Naruto because i'm not very rich and can't buy it. If i DID own Naruto....Sasuke and Sakura would be making little Uchiha babies by now! **

**I'm sorry I haven't updated any of my stories yet, but I'm working on it!!!!**

* * *

**Doorbell**

By: WindPretear

**Rated: M**

* * *

Our favorite pink haired 17-year-old kunoichi walked down the sunny streets of Konoha in a happy and giddy mood with pep in her step. She was wearing a short pink skirt that flaunted her round hips, a green tank top that clung to her curvy figure, and white flip-flops that showed her newly done pink pedicure; the perfect attire for a hot sunny summer day. Her brilliant green eyes sparkled in amusement as she passed by Ino's flower shop and saw her best friend (former rival), locking lips with her boyfriend Shikamaru in front of the store rather…. passionately.

Sakura giggled lightly and slapped Ino's back lightly as she walked by, "God! You two are like sex-deprived animals! Get a room!" Sakura stopped walking to place her hands on her hips in a playful scold.

Ino and Shikamaru broke contact quickly with a 'smack', both blushing while taking a step away from each other. Ino's red face steadily turned and she smirked at Sakura, "Well, well, well, look at you today. Let me guess you're going over _Sasuke-kun's_ house today." She mimicked Sakura's voice on the "Sasuke-kun" part.

Sakura blushed scarlet and turned her face away from Ino as the color slowly turned darker. Ever since the young Uchiha came back to the village a couple of months ago, Sakura had been trying to get his attention and slowly they began to talk more. Sasuke started opening up to Sakura and admitted his true feelings for her not too long ago.

Ino smiled in victory then a shine of silver caught her cerulean blue eyes as Sakura shifted her weight onto her right side.

"Sakura, what's that?" Ino pointed to a mysterious necklace Sakura was wearing around her neck that she had never seen before.

Sakura looked down at the necklace and picked the charm of the necklace up with her bubble gum pink polished fingers, "It was a present from Sasuke." She smiled as she let the charm she was holding, drop back down to her chest. The charm was in the shape of the Uchiha crest. The charm was magnificently detailed.

Ino giggled sweetly, "I guess he doesn't want any guy trying to make a move on you." She winked and started to walk away all the while dragging Shikamaru with her, "Sayonara Sakura! Tell me details later!"

Sakura's blush returned as she started walking again, the opposite of Ino's direction, to her destination. As she walked, she was getting lust-filled looks from scattered boys her age and started getting pissed they were staring at her like some piece of meat. She shifted uncomfortably from the stares and as a result, the charm that was hidden under her shirt flew to the front of her shirt so the Uchiha symbol was visible to the world. From then on, no guy dared to look at her. Sakura stayed unaware that it was because of her necklace.

* * *

As Sakura approached the Uchiha compound she started to get the nervous jitters.

"_Oh my gosh! What do I do? I'm so nervous__**!"**_** "Calm down girl, you look so HOTT! You're gonna knock that Uchiha right off the Earth!"** Her Inner cheered her on.

Sakura breathed a deep breath and walked up the stone pathway, up to the porch, to the door pressing the doorbell. Not even one bell finished ringing when in a flash the door opened to reveal a sexy shirtless smirking 18-year-old Sasuke leaning on the dark smooth Mahoganywood doorframe.

"Sakura." Sasuke gave a half a smile letting her walk in past him. As she walked passed him, she purposely brushed against him giving Sasuke a whiff of her perfume that smelled like intoxicating cherries. Sasuke leaned back on the door shutting it and making sure he locked all the locks so no one could enter…or leave.

Sakura's green eyes widened as she gasped feeling two large strong arms wrap around her waist. At the same time she also felt something long and hard brush her bottom.

"Sakura." Sasuke moaned sucking her neck as he reached to grasp one of her breasts.

"S-Sasuke! W-what are y-you d-doing?" Sakura blushed pressing back into Sasuke softly, his erection feeling more evident to her.

"Do you know what that necklace means?" Sasuke purred into her ear grasping her boob tighter. Sakura blushed a deeper red as he started rubbing her buttock under her skirt with his free hand. Before she could utter a word, let alone open her mouth, Sasuke was answering the question for her, "It means that you are mine, no other man can touch you, see you, talk to you, or love you the way I do."

Sakura's eyes widened farther in disbelief for a moment but then smiled as tears filled her eyes. She tilted her head back on his shoulder to meet his gaze. Sea foam green met dark Onyx orbs, "Y-you love me?" Sakura whispered.

Sasuke nodded flipping her around to kiss her full on the lips, he broke the embrace and lifted Sakura up bridal style and quickly headed to his room.

Sasuke kicked the door to his room open with his bare foot and shut it right behind him in the same matter. He gently placed Sakura back on her feet and immediately began kissing her. As the kiss grew deeper to tongues battling for dominance, Sakura arched and pressed her body up against Sasuke's bare chest as Sasuke grasped her ass pulling her so that his erection was poking her inner thigh.

"Oh Sasuke!" Sakura moaned as Sasuke's hands traveled from her butt to her shirt pulling her top off and throwing it across the room to reveal her pink lacy Victoria's Secret bra. Sasuke kissed down from her mouth to her neck to her breasts. He unclasped her mounds letting them bounce freely as he greedily sucked them.

"Mmm, Sasuke!" Sakura moaned as Sasuke switched breasts, giving both the same amount of attention. Sasuke slowly crept back up to her mouth. Sasuke grunted as he felt himself getting harder. Sakura gave an evil smirk as she worked her hands down to his pants pulling them down as far as she could without breaking contact with Sasuke's lips. Sasuke smirked into the kiss as he stepped out of his pants leaving him in his silk black boxers. Sakura lifted her leg so it was now wrapped around his so his boxer covered erect cock was against her juice soaked panties.

Just as Sasuke was about to pull his boxers off, he was interrupted by…..

**BRRINNNGGG! BRRRIIINNNGGG!**

Sasuke and Sakura stopped right in their tracks as both young adults frantically put their clothes back on, ran out of Sasuke's room, all the way down the steps to the front door. Sasuke unlocked the locks and opened to the door to find……………no one.

Sasuke turned to face Sakura as she shrugged in confusion. Sasuke closed the door locking it again and the two ran up stairs quickly back to his bedroom.

"Now, where were we?" Sakura spoke seductively as she pushed Sasuke on the bed, so he landed on his back with Sakura crawling on top of him. Sasuke smirked as Sakura tore off his pants once again so now he was in his boxers. She got on top of him so she was straddling him and bent down to give him a peck on the lips. Sasuke growled as his cherry blossom's face started moving away from his mouth and brought her back down on his mouth using his strong arms. Sakura used her hips to grind over his erection with herself still on top of Sasuke. Sasuke could feel even through his boxers, that her own panties were getting soaked. He flipped Sakura over so he was mounting her. Sasuke reached under her skirt to remove her soaked panties, tossing them across the room. He pulled down his boxers over his pulsating cock and was just about to enter her when…

**BRRINNNGGG! BRRRIIINNNGGG!**

"GOD FUCKING DAMNIT." Sasuke grunted hopping off Sakura to dress again all the while running back down the steps, unlocking the front door, to yet again find **no one.** He stomped out onto his front yard and inspected it…yup…he didn't find anyone except the little old utterly confused in the head lady across the street selling fresh ripe cantaloupes like she does everyday.

Sasuke ran back through the front door, locking it once again, to stomp upstairs back to Sakura.

"Who was it?" Sakura asked innocently wanting to know who it was.

Sasuke threw his hands up into the air, "There wasn't anyone there!"

Sakura shrugged as Sasuke sighed in defeat. He then remembered what he was about to do then go on top of Sakura and for like the third time removed his pants, but this time, he also removed his boxers too. Sasuke ran his fingers on her now exposed cunt to find she was now completely dry and he had to start ALL over again.

Sasuke brought Sakura into a heated kiss as he thrusted two fingers into her pussy and started pumping in and out repeatedly until she became soaking wet again.

"Oh Sasuke!" Sakura moaned as he brushed his cock over her glistening entrance. Sasuke bent over her.

"Do you want it?" Sasuke huskily whispered into her ear.

"YES! Sasuke, PLEASE FUCK ME!" Sakura screamed as Sasuke plunged into her tight entrance. Just as he was about to move….

**BRRINNNGGG! BRRRIIINNNGGG!**

By this point you could tell that Sasuke was FURIOUS, he pulled out of Sakura, dressed the fasted he's ever dressed before, sprinted down the steps trying not to face plant the bottom, ran up to the front door to find a 4' shadow at his door. Sasuke fumbled with the locks and ripped open the door to find none other than….Konohamaru.

"WHAT." Sasuke gave the little boy the deepest annoyed filled glare he has EVER given anyone in his life.

"Is Naruto-san here? Can he come out and play?" The little boy asked with innocent filled eyes.

Sasuke exploded, Naruto didn't even LIVE there, "**FUCK NO**. Get **OFF** my FUCKING PORCH. GET **OFF** my property. If you EVER ring this god damn door bell again so help me God I will KILL YOU." Before Konohamaru could open his mouth, Sasuke slammed the door shut and turned around to reveal a startled Sakura on the stairs who just witnessed the whole thing.

After a few moments of cooling off, Sasuke sighed putting his head in his hands. He looked up when he heard a strange noise coming from Sakura.

Sakura had her hand covering her mouth as she started to giggle but then it just got WAY too hard to hold in anymore and Sakura just started laughing her ass off.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Sakura was rolling on the floor clutching her stomach from laughing so hard and crying. Sasuke finally got the humor and smirked.

Five minutes passed and Sakura finally stopped laughing. Sasuke picked her up bridal style off the floor and headed back up the stairs for the fourth time, "Now that we have that nuisance out of the way, let's get back to what we were doing."

Sasuke smirked once again as he slammed the bedroom door with his foot. The rest of the evening was filled with moans and screams of pleasure lasting through the early hours of the morning.

_Fin_

* * *

**A/N: So, how'd you guys like this? Review please! I promise I'll get to my other stories! I just needed to get his one out of my system! I've stayed up until 1:30 a.m. writing this!! **

"_Sakura and Sasuke AMV Summer Contest 2009"_

_-Do you love SasuSaku? Are you a YouTuber? Do you enjoy making AMVs? Well then enter the contest I'm holding on YouTube! There are many categories you can enter along with SWEET prizes! Entries run from now until August 6, 2009! Link to the video is on my profile! What are you waiting for? ^-^_

**I hope you guys read my other stories!**

**Ja ne!**

_**-Signing Out-**_

**~WindPretear~**


End file.
